Sebastian Smythe détestait la neige
by Calyx1221
Summary: Sebastian Smythe détestait la neige . Depuis tout petit , il lui vouait une profonde haine . Une fois de plus , sa vie allait lui prouver que , décidemment , il n'était pas fait pour ces petits flocons blancs et froids . A moins que ... Résumé nul .
1. Chapter 1

Voilà le début d'une fic qui fera sûrement quelques chapitres , avec un couple que j'ai découvert sur ce site grâce à des auteurs fantastiques et que j'ai beaucoup aimé . J'espère réussir à faire quelque chose de pas trop affreux avec , du moins je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux … Voilà , bonne lecture .

Rien ne m'appartient , à part bien sûre cette fiction .

Sebastian Smythe était un connard . Tous le monde savait ça . Il couchait avec un mec et l'utilisait comme un kleenex avant de simplement le jeter . Une fois de temps en temps , il revenait , si il avait apprécié l'expérience . Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas satisfait pouvaient toujours crever , il n'en avait rien à faire .

Simplement parce qu'il était Sebastian Smythe .

Et chaque jour , il se battait pour garder ce sourire narquois aux lèvres , cette attitude provocante .

Sa réputation , tout simplement .

Personne ne voulait voir en lui autre chose qu'un tombeur sans sentiments , et lorsqu'il arrivait dans les bars une rumeur agitée s'élevait , les habituées prévenant les nouveaux de ne pas finir la nuit dans son lit .

C'est donc en sachant parfaitement que ce serait juste pour la nuit que Sebastian entra dans l'appartement de David Martinez , sans même se soucier de sonner . Il aurait ce qu'il voulait , de toute façon .

-Hey ! S'exclama le plus jeune en s'affalant sur le canapé de son hôte .

David arriva quelques minutes après , les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement .

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sébastian sourit et enleva ses chaussures d'un geste nonchalant .

-J'avais envie de passer . Répondit-il en amenant ses pieds sur le canapé , de manière à s'y allonger .

-Non ! Non non non non non . Répéta David , tentant de se convaincre lui même que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait . Sors d'ici .

-Oh allez , on sait tous les deux que tu vas craquer ! Alors autant ne pas attendre , non ?

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel . Bien sûr qu'il allait craquer . Seulement , il avait espéré que sa dépendance au plus jeune n'était pas _aussi_ voyante .

Sebastian se releva pour venir poser ses mains sur les fesses de David et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer dans un geste absolument Sebastian Smythe :

-Je sais que tu en as envie .

Le plus âgé tenta un instant de se résonner , se disant que ce geste en apparence tendre n'était qu'un subterfuge de plus que le plus jeune utilisait pour arriver à ses fins , mais il finit par grogner et pousser l'autre sur le canapé pour commencer leurs ébats .

Lorsque tous les voisins en eurent assez de taper sur leurs murs à l'aide de balais ou de hurler pour tenter de faire cesser leurs cris qui ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur leurs occupations , les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent enfin , reprenant leur souffle allongé l'un contre l'autre .

C'était généralement à ce moment que David avait l'impression que son cœur se fendait . Lorsque de nouveau Sebastian le traitait comme un chien et s'en allait sans mot .

C'était justement ce que le plus jeune se préparait à faire quand son regard fut attiré vers la fenêtre .

Le paysage semblait anormalement blanc à ses yeux encore embrumés de plaisir .

-Eh merde !

-Quoi ? S'enquit David en se retournant . Si tu cherches ton pantalon , je crois qu'il est dans l'aquarium du poisson …

-Ta gueule .

La plus âgé se redressa à son tour , curieux de connaître la cause de la colère de son amant d'une nuit .

-Mais comment il a pu tomber autant de neige en si peu de temps ?

David ne sut si il devait être amusé ou vexé de cette remarque . Il choisit la première option et un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres . Dehors , il y avait un bon cinquante centimètre de neige et de gros flocons tombaient toujours , venant s'ajouter à l'épais manteau blanc .

-Je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici . Commença David , luttant pour ne pas sourire niaisement .

-Quoi ? Sebastian avait eu un mouvement de recul et un instant il avait semblé au plus âgé apercevoir un lueurs de panique dans ses yeux .

-Non , je reste pas ici .

Le plus jeune s'était levé et David avait attrapé son poignet pour le forcer à se rasseoir .

-Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas prendre la route par ce temps ?

Sebastian avait eut un profond soupire et s' était écroulé sur le canapé .

-T'as une chambre d'amis ? Demanda-t-il finalement .

-C'est un appartement , c'est déjà bien d'avoir une cuisine !

Le plus âgé avait froncé les sourcils . Pourquoi Sebastian semblait-il si réticent à dormir dans la même pièce que lui ? Ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu de moments d'intimité … Alors qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait ?

-De toute façon je peux pas dormir ici , j'ai pas de vêtements de rechange .

Une fois de plus , David avait levé les yeux au ciel .

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois que la neige va se rendre compte que le grand Sebastian Smythe a pas de vêtement , s'arrêter de tomber et fondre pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi ?

-Quelle journée de merde …

C'est sur ses belles paroles que Sebastian avait plaqué un coussin sur sa tête et s'était rendu compte qu'il allait _réellement_ être obligé de partager un appartement avec David Martinez .


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews , ça me fait super plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer . ^^

David Martinez ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation dans laquelle il était . Il savait qu'il aurait du être exaspéré , ennuyé voir en colère de devoir passer la nuit avec Sebastian , mais il n'y arrivait pas . A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il était furieux contre le plus jeune d'avoir débarquer chez lui et d'y être à présent coincé , ses pensées déviaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de sourire . Parce que pour la première fois , il allait vraiment passer une soirée avec Sebastian . Pas juste le voir pour le sexe , non , il allait le côtoyer , lui parler , passer du temps avec lui .

Et ça le rendait heureux .

Il espérait pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion avec Sebastian . Pour le moment , le plus jeune faisait le tour de l'appartement , en observant les moindres détails .

-Pourquoi tu scrutes ma bibliothèque comme ça ? Avait enfin osé demander David alors que cela faisait dix minutes que son colocataire provisoire inspectait ses livres .

-Parce que je sens que je vais me faire chier , alors j'essaie de trouver de quoi m'occuper .

-Y'a une télé , aussi . L'informa David en désignant la télécommande d'une main .

-On s'entendrait pas sur les programmes . Répondit le plus jeune en haussant les épaules .

-T'en sais rien .

C'est en prononçant cette phrase que David se rendit compte qu'il savait peu de choses de Sebastian . Cela faisait des mois qu'il le voyait « juste pour le sexe » , mais jamais ils n'avaient parlé de choses comme les goûts musicaux ou les programmes TV .

C'était probablement normal , ils ne se voyaient jamais vraiment pour simplement passer du temps ensembles .

David alluma la télé et Sebastian s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce , du côté de la cuisine et de la salle de bain .

-J'ai faim ! Fit-il , sa déclaration appuyée par le bruit d'une porte de placard que l'on ouvrait .

Le plus âgé soupira et se redressa , rejoignant son amant d'une nuit dans la cuisine . Il le trouva le nez dans son frigo , l'air désespéré par ce qui s'y trouvait .

-T'as pas autre chose que des yaourts ?

David jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule du plus jeune . Non , il n'avait pas autre chose que des yaourts .

Sebastian poussa un soupire exaspéré et se saisit d'un yaourt qu'il ouvrit puis observa un long moment .

-T'attends qu'il te parle ? Finit par lui demander David d'un air amusé .

-J'espérais qu'il paraîtrait moins dégueu si je le fixait un peu . Déclara l'autre tout en commençant à manger .

Le plus âgé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole .

-T'avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Non . Je comptais aller dans un bar et finir ma nuit de manière agréable , mais je n'avais aucun rendez vous .

Évidemment . C'était toujours Sebastian qui décidait , il ne donnait jamais rendez vous .

-Et toi ? Reprit-il en posant le yaourt à moitié vide sur la table devant lui .

David hésita une seconde . Aurait-il un quelconque avantage à faire croire à Sebastian qu'il avait quelque chose ce soir ? Non , probablement pas .

-Non .

Sebastian sourit .

-Donc j'éclaire ta soirée , en quelque sorte .

-Toi non plus tu n'avais rien de prévu , je te signale . Lui rétorqua David . Qui te dis que tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un à mettre dans ton lit ?

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules .

-Je trouve toujours quelqu'un à mettre dans mon lit .

David soupira . C'était vrai , et il était bien placé pour le savoir .

Soudainement , l'appartement fut plongé dans l'obscurité . Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux hommes pour apercevoir à nouveau les contours puis la lumière revint comme elle avait disparue .

-Génial , en plus va y avoir des coupures … Grogna Sebastian en donnant une pichenette dans son pot de yaourt .

Le silence plana un moment puis ils sursautèrent quand la télé qui s'était éteinte à cause de la pane se remit à fonctionner . La voix d'une présentatrice de journal retentit dans l'appartement .

« D'importantes chutes de neige sont prévues pour les prochains jours . Restez chez vous et ne prenez pas la route . »

-Tu vas être bloqué ici un moment . Ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer David , ce qui fit pousser un soupire à Sebastian .

-Je vais prendre une douche . Annonça ce dernier en se levant .

Il était venu tellement de fois chez David qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la salle de bain . Le bruit du verrou retentit et quelque minutes après , l'eau commença à couler .

Le plus âgé en profita pour réfléchir un peu plus à la situation . Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait Apprendre à connaître Sebastian , discuter avec lui tout simplement . Seulement , il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour amener le plus jeune à parler .

Il se leva en soupirant et alla s'installer devant la télé . Des images de villes enneigées étaient diffusées et il sourit en reconnaissant des rues , métamorphosées par un manteau blanc et

immaculé .

Il repensa aux paroles que Sebastian avaient dites . « On ne s'entendrait pas sur le programme » .

Que pouvait-il bien regarder ? David se mit à zapper en essayant d'imaginer le plus jeune devant les divers émissions .

Un documentaire animalier ? Non , franchement pas le genre de Sebastian . Un film à l'eau de rose ? Non plus . Une série ? Peut-être , après tout .

Il finit par se concentrer sur un film à petit budget dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment le scénario , mais qui avait réussi à capter son attention . Il ne se rendit compte que le plus jeune avait quitté la salle de bain que lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers lui , complètement nu .

-Je vais t'emprunter des fringues . Déclara-t-il sans aucune gêne avant de rejoindre la chambre de David .

Le plus âgé pensa un court moment à la scène étrange qui venait de se dérouler avant de sourire et de secouer la tête . Sebastian Smythe n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un comme tout le monde …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre un peu court , mais je trouve que c'est mieux pour la suite qu'il soit séparé d'un passage plus long .

Merci pour les reviews , ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! : )

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

David avait sursauté en entendant la voix de Sebastian qui arrivait derrière lui .

-J'ai faim . Répondit le plus âgé en versant les pâtes qu'il venait de préparer dans une assiette creuse . T'en veux ?

Sebastian hésita un instant , prêt à faire un remarque sur la simplicité du plat mais lorsqu'il prit la parole , ce fut juste pour dire :

-Je veux bien .

David sembla surprit de la réponse du plus jeune mais ne releva pas et sortit juste une deuxième assiette pour la remplir de pâtes . Il s'installa ensuite à table , vite rejoint par son colocataire provisoire .

Tout en mangeant , le plus âgé se torturait les méninges pour tenter d'aborder la conversation .

-Tu vois combien de mecs à la fois ? S'enquit-il en relevant la tête .

Sebastian haussa les épaules .

-Un ou deux par nuit , généralement . Mais en plan cul régulier , y'a que toi . Avant y'en avait un autre , mais je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose de sérieux .

David ne sut comment réagir face à cette révélation . D'un certain côté , savoir qu'il était le seul à qui le plus jeune faisait appel régulièrement lui plaisait . Il avait l'impression de ne pas être simplement un homme parmi tant d'autres .

-Et t'as jamais envie de te poser avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il encore .

-Non . La réponse avait fusée , presque instantanée . Et toi ?

-J'aimerais bien . En ayant juste des coups d'un soir , t'as pas peur de finir ta vie seul ?

Sebastian fronça les sourcils .

-Je sais pas . Pour l'instant j'ai pas à penser à ça . Je verrais bien .

Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes en finissant leurs assiettes et David faussa compagnie au plus jeune pour aller prendre une douche . Il se déshabilla rapidement et soupira longuement en sentant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps tendu . Il repensa aux paroles de

Sebastian . Il était heureux d'avoir réussit à avoir une conversation qui semblait sincère avec lui , sans insultes même si le sujet était resté sur les conquêtes du plus jeune .

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain après s'être lavé et changé , David trouva Sebastian assis devant la télévision .

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? S'enquit-il , curieux de savoir ce que pouvait bien regarder le plus jeune après s'être tant interrogé sur le sujet .

-Un film . Ça vient de commencer .

Le plus âgé vint s'asseoir et s'installa confortablement pour la soirée . Après quelques minutes sans bouger , il finit par se retourner pour saisir une couverture derrière lui et s'enroula dedans .

-Y caille chez toi . Fit Sebastian en tirant à lui un bout du plaid .

David ne releva pas , se contentant de ramener un peu de couverture sur lui . En effet , elle était assez courte et ne permettait pas l'espace entre les deux hommes .

-Arrêtes de prendre toute la couverture ! Grogna Sebastian après quelques minutes .

-C'est pas moi qui tire là ! S'indigna David . Il savait très bien qu'il avait un autre plaid , quelque part dans une armoire et qu'il aurait très bien pu se lever pour aller la chercher , mais il n'en avait aucune envie .

Finalement , le plus jeune et lui se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre , l'espace entre eux considérablement réduits .

David n'osait pas réellement bouger , profitant juste de ce contacte , craignant à chaque respiration que Sebastian ne réalise la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et ne se décale .

Le plus âgé ne prêtait plus aucune attention au film depuis longtemps quand il sentit le corps de son amant d'un nuit s'alourdir contre le sien , se relaxer . Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'était endormit et un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres . Alors comme ça Sebastian Smythe , le grand Sebastian Smythe s'endormait contre lui ?

Il hésita un instant . Devait-il éteindre la télévision ? Si le plus jeune lui reprochait quelque chose le lendemain , son geste aurait probablement l'air moins prémédité si l'appareil fonctionnait encore . Ce fut donc après avoir légèrement baissé le son qu'il ferma à son tour les yeux en soupirant de bonheur .


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les rewiews ! : ) Un autre chapitre un peu court , mais celui d'après devrait être plus

long . ; )

Sebastian fut le premier à s'éveiller le lendemain matin . D'abord il n'ouvrit pas les yeux Il se sentait bien , lové dans cette douce chaleur qui avait envahit tout son corps , l'esprit encore trop endormit pour y penser .

Pourtant , il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour prendre conscience de la situation . Il était couché contre David Martinez . Sans sexe . Juste couché .

Il se redressa d'un bond , frissonnant d'être arraché au bien-être qu'il ressentait à être contre le plus âgé .

Ce dernier fut réveillé par le vide qu'avait créé Sebastian en s'extirpant d'entre les couvertures et grogna en ouvrant les yeux .

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je me casse . Déclara juste le plus jeune , qui était déjà debout .

-Pourquoi ?

David avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur de la poitrine .

-Parce que les routes sont déneigée .

Le plus âgé baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser ses larmes tomber . Il se haïssait lui même , de s'être autorisé l'espoir que Sebastian reste avec lui , juste un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire .

Déjà un bruit de porte résonnait .

Il était partit .

David Martinez allait mal . Il avait déjà ressentit ça par le passé , ce sentiment d'abandon

permanent . Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi fort . Jamais ça ne l'avait empêché de vivre à ce point .

Sebastian était partit . Sans un mot , sans un regard . Et lui avait espéré . Espéré qu'il revienne , espéré qu'il se soit trompé . Quelle chose étrange que l'espoir … Ça vous maintient en vie même si vous savez que vous vous mentez à vous même .

Et c'était ce que faisait David depuis une semaine déjà . Il se mentait , chaque jour un peu plus . Chaque matin , lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux après une nuit agitée , il se convainquait que le plus jeune allait passer sa porte sans cérémonie et allait reprendre ses vieilles habitudes . Mais non . Chaque jour le soleil se couchait , et David était encore seul .

Parce que Sebastian ne viendrait pas .

Plus que tout , David s'en voulait . Parce que s'il était allé se coucher dans son lit au lieu de rester avec le plus jeune , peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais eu à faire sans lui .

Et il fallut bien recommencer à vivre , peu importe la peine . Il se traînait , passant de longues soirées dans les bars . Pourtant il se refusait à rencontrer d'autres hommes . Il ne voulait pas , il en était incapable . Il avait beau savoir que le plus jeune ne s'en privait pas , il ne pouvait pas .

Alors il s'asseyait juste au comptoir et attendait . Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien , il attendait juste .

Il venait d'entamer son deuxième verre d'alcool . Il s'arrangeait toujours pour rester assez sobre , mais ce soir il n'en avait pas envie .

Son regard se perdait parmi les danseurs , déjà saouls pour la plus part , qui s'agitaient sous les lumières clignotantes de la piste de danse où la musique hurlait bien trop fort .

Et c'est alors qu'il le vit . Entre deux danseurs ébréchés , David venait de repérer Sebastian . Il eut l'impression que tout le monde autours de lui s'arrêta pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'être de nouveau en état de bouger . Il se redressa et s'élança sur la piste , saisissant le plus jeune par le poignet avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de réagir . Il l'entraîna à l'écart , luttant contre les tentatives de Sebastian pour se dégager .

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cracha presque ce dernier , ses yeux lançant des éclairs .

-Pourquoi tu m'ignore ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas donné une seule fois des nouvelles depuis que t'es partis ?

David hurlait , toute la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir s'étant transformée en rage . Contre lui même , contre le plus jeune , contre l'homme complètement saoul qui venait de le bousculer , contre n'importe qui à vrai dire .

-Parce que je te hais ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Lâche moi !

Malgré le ton dur utilisé par Sebastian , le plus âgé ne se démonta pas et fit une chose qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé faire .

Il gifla le plus jeune . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise . Avait-il vraiment fait ça ? Oui , la rougeur sur la joue du cadet en témoignait . Et apparemment , ce dernier n'en revenait pas non plus , passant une main sur sa joue écarlate .

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu , le plus jeune fit demi tour et alla se perdre dans la foule de danseurs . David se lança à sa suite , bousculant les hommes tous plus alcoolisés les uns que les autres et finit par apercevoir la porte du bar qui venait de se refermer . Il sortit dans la nuit glaciale et silencieuse , regardant presque désespérément autours de lui . Une fois de plus , il venait de perdre Sebastian .


End file.
